


Prompt# 2: "It reminded me of you."

by Xylianna



Series: Xy's 100 Ways Challenge [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, coffeeshop!au, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: Nyx's morning coffee is interrupted by a handsome stranger.





	Prompt# 2: "It reminded me of you."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raidelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raidelle/gifts).



> Cross posted on [Tumblr](https://xylianna.tumblr.com/).

Nyx fidgeted with his mug, spinning it around on the table top idly as he gazed out the window. Every so often he’d draw his hands away and let it clatter to a stop, the noise jarring in the silence of the shop.

He loved coming here this time of day. At 9am, the commuter crush had passed, and the late risers hadn’t yet made it out of their beds. Nyx practically had the place to himself, which he loved. Not that he wasn’t a people person - his career demanded that he be ‘on’ when he was at work, or recognized during his off hours. But these nearly silent moments with nothing for company but the brew in his cup were what enabled him to channel that energetic high night after night.

“Ready for a refill?” The waitress’s voice was intentionally soft and unobtrusive; she’d seen him come in often enough to know he liked the quiet. The rest of her demeanor would never merit the ‘unobtrusive’ descriptor, though Nyx bet she was plenty soft beneath that prickly exterior. He didn’t want to fuck with the sanctity of his favorite coffee stop, though, so he’d never find out first hand.

“Yeah. Thanks, Crowe.” Nyx watched the coffee stream from the carafe into his mug, and leaned forward to catch a whiff of that delectable aroma.

After she’d walked off, he resumed looking out the window. Truth be told, he wasn’t _seeing_ much - just letting his mind wander.

Something strange caught his eye and Nyx focused, trying to figure out what exactly was pulling at his senses. He started out into the meandering crowds. Typical, if a bit busier than the average Wednesday. The weather was nice, though, and people were taking advantage as the morning ticked away.

There! Nyx grinned in triumph as he realized what had caught his eye was a man. A man who had slowly walked by the shop three times now, casting little sidelong glances in through the same window Nyx was looking out.

A _very_ attractive man.

If he came inside? Maybe Nyx wouldn’t mind a little company.

Returning his attention to his coffee, Nyx took a long drink, savoring the robust flavor. While the mid-morning solitude was a definite draw, the quality of the product was what kept him coming back. 

The cheerful ring of the doorbell definitely had his attention, but Nyx affected a bored mien, going back to giving the crowds past the plate-glass window a thousand-yard stare. He didn’t have to strain his ears at all to pick up the mellifluous baritone of the stranger ordering his coffee. _Thank you, mid-morning silence._

Nyx drummed his fingertips on the table as he waited while Crowe made and served the stranger his coffee. Precisely measured footfalls gradually crescendoed until they stopped beside his table; Nyx kept his cerulean gaze trained out the window deliberately, wanting to see how the other man would play this.

“Excuse me,” quiet words shaped by a crisp accent - Tenebraean?

Nyx looked up and nearly choked on the breath he’d been taking. Sweet Shiva, had he thought this man handsome? That was an understatement. Nyx figured he was maybe five years or so younger than himself. He was well-dressed - probably worked some sort of corporate job - and every strand of his sandy-blonde hair was perfectly in place.

What had gotten Nyx’s attention, though, were his eyes. The perfect shade of verdant green, evoking an image of leaves flourishing on the branch, dappled by the summer sun.

The hint of a smirk tugged at the corners of Nyx’s mouth as he realized the stranger was staring at him just as intently. Nyx was well aware of just how attractive he was. He might not be perfectly pressed and neatly groomed like this guy, but he took care of himself. As the eye contact continued, the air grew charged with anticipation. 

Nyx couldn’t take the quiet any more. “Join me?”

Those scintillating emerald eyes blinked. “Thank you.”

After he’d seated himself, Nyx watched as the other man took a deep, fortifying sip of coffee. Nyx figured he’d say something else, follow up with the rest of what was behind that ‘excuse me’, but silence continued to reign. After taking a drink of his own coffee, Nyx shrugged.

“Normally I’d start with something intentionally cheesy, like, ‘come here often?’, but I’m still on my first cup so I’m feeling direct,” Nyx said. “You walked by at least three times looking at me through the window, gorgeous.”

“I did,” his unexpected companion agreed. “I… didn’t mean to trouble you.”

“No trouble from where I’m sitting,” Nyx said with an easy grin. 

“Good.” A clearing of the throat amalgamated into a coughing fit. “It’s just that… I recognized you.”

“Ah.” And there went Nyx’s fantasy of this just being a cute guy noticing another cute guy. Oh well.

“I’ve seen you here before,” the stranger continued, “but I’ve never had the courage to introduce myself.”

Nyx’s heartbeat surged. Maybe it was random, and not a fan. “Well, I’m glad you were brave today, beautiful.”

“Ignis.” A charming flush dusted razor-sharp cheekbones. “My name.”

“I’m Nyx.” He held out a hand.

The gloved hand that took his gave a surprisingly confident, firm handshake before withdrawing. “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Ignis said.

“Same,” Nyx said before standing. “Gimme a sec.”

He walked over to the counter and ordered two more drinks, waiting patiently while Crowe fixed them. Once they were ready, Nyx carried them back to the table, pushing one in front of Ignis with a broad smile at the expression of confusion that immediately wreathed his features.

“It reminded me of you,” Nyx drawled. “Be careful…it’s hot.”

Ignis took a tentative sip, and his eyes widened. “What’s this spiced with?” He took a gulp of his regular coffee.

“Leiden peppers,” Nyx said cheerfully. “Figured a guy named for fire could handle a little heat.”

Rolling his eyes, Ignis pushed the spiced coffee to the side, focusing on his original beverage. 

Cocking his head to one side, Nyx shot Ignis a challenging smirk. “Or maybe I misjudged you?”

“Oh, I can take the heat. But can you?” Ignis leaned forward, resting his forearms on the table.

Nyx reached out and curled a hand around one of Ignis’s wrists, rubbing his thumb along the strip of skin exposed between his glove and his suit jacket’s cuff. “I’d like to find out,” he purred, cerulean gaze sparkling.

Finishing his coffee, Ignis stood and quirked a brow. “I’m off at six.” He passed Nyx a business card bearing the name of a nearby architectural firm.

Nyx rose, his hand still on Ignis’s wrist. “I’ll pick you up then, gorgeous.”

One last shared smile, and Ignis was gone, the bells at the door melodiously announcing his departure.

Sitting back down, Nyx pushed away his plain coffee and sipped at the spicy one instead. It wasn’t his preferred blend, sure, but it _did_ remind him of his new, fiery friend. Once he finished it, he left the shop with a spring in his step.

He had a date to plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
